Malec AU - A Different First Meeting
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION – En el que su primera reunión se llevo a cabo bajo diferentes circunstancias, menos amigables
1. Capitulo 1 Reunion diferente

Capitulo 1 Reunion diferente

Alec estaba caminando tranquilamente de vuelta al instituto después de una cacería. Sus hermanos menores habían ido a Taki para conseguir algo de comer, pero no tenia hambre o el estado de animo para unirse a ellos y desestimó su oferta. Todo lo que quería hacer era tomar un paseo por la noche de invierno, para pensar y aclarar su cabeza.

Distraídamente entró en un callejón oscuro de Brooklyn, y de repente, fue golpeado por una gran fuerza y se encontró siendo empujado contra una pared de ladrillo.

Se quedó sin aliento sorprendido y alzó la mirada para ver a su atacante. **_"Cazador de sombras"_** gruñó el hombre que se cernía sobre él.

Alec era muy alto por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien estuviera sobre el y tragó saliva mirando hacia arriba y viendo a los ojos del hombre. Ambos se congelaron por un momento.

El desconocido tenía los ojos más bellos que Alec había visto nunca. Eran incluso mejor que los de Jace, de color verde esmeralda, con motas de oro dispersos en una iris de hendidura felina.

 _"Un brujo."_ Pensó, reconociendo la marca del demonio. Trató de calmarse y pensar, aunque sabía que probablemente estaba en peligro de muerte ya que el extraño sonaba muy enojado.

Y un brujo muy enojado nunca era una buena señal. Su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho, pero cuando habló intentó hacer que su voz sonara tranquila.

"¿Qué deseas?"

El hombre pareció desconcertado por un momento, tal vez no esperaba una respuesta así. *****

Él todavía tenía su brazo sobre el pecho de Alec sosteniéndolo contra la pared, pero cuando por fin habló sonaba un poco más tranquilo que antes, aunque el Nephilim aún podía escuchar la ira que se escondia debajo de su tono tranquilo.

"¿Tu hiciste eso?" movió su mano libre en dirección general de la oscuridad detrás de ellos, y las chispas azules volaron de sus dedos.

"¿Hacer qué?" Alec preguntó y luego vio hacia la luz, viendo un cuerpo tumbado en la sombra.

Olvidando el peligro, su primer instinto fue correr allí para ayudar, por lo que luchó por liberarse.

"¡Déjame ir!" Él grito y el hombre con sorpresa lo hizo, bajando su defensa.

Alec corrió hacia allí, sacando su luz mágica y de rodillas al lado del cuerpo. Era un niño, alrededor de 14 años de edad. Y tenía alas.

"Un niño brujo..." susurró en busca de un pulso y encontró uno muy débil "Ángel, que no me di cuenta..." Había caminado más allá del lugar demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos y apenas había registrado la figura oscura en el suelo.

Llamó al mayor, sin apartar los ojos del niño.

"¡Todavía está vivo, **_haz_** _algo_!" Al no obtener respuesta Alec levantó la vista y vio al brujo mirándolo congelado.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Volvió a gritar sacándolo de si mismo.

El hombre corrió y se arrodilló junto a él para revisar al niño. "¿Lo está? Pensé..."

"Pensaste que era más importante matar al que **_pudo_** haberlo hecho, que comprobar si tal vez puedes salvarlo." Alec lo reprendió.

"Yo..." El hombre perdió sus palabras mirando al niño.

Al verlo fuera de nuevo Alec decidió actuar. _"¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tenemos?"_ "No importa eso ahora! ¿Puedes hacer algo o no?!"

"Mi desván está cerca ..." El extraño dijo entre dientes y Alec asintió, levantandose y cargando al niño inconsciente en sus brazos sin esfuerzo.

"Bueno. Enseñame el camino." El brujo lo miro, con una mirada de perplejidad en el rostro, y Alec añadió: "¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Vamos!"

El hombre sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando sus pensamientos, se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

"Justo por aquí."

Caminaron durante dos minutos y llegaron a un edificio de apartamentos. Entraron y subieron las escaleras. El brujo agitó una mano abriendo la puerta y se movió dentro haciendo un gesto para que el Nephilim lo siguiera.

"Por aquí." Dijo apuntando a una gran cama en una habitación de colores y Alec deposito cuidadosamente al niño en ella. El brujo se cernió sobre el niño, con las chispas azules volando de sus dedos.

"¿Debo irme…?" preguntó Alec, vacilante, sin saber lo que debía hacer.

El brujo volvió sus ojos de gato por un momento, con un indicio de algo que cruzo su rostro que Alec no tuvo tiempo para registrar.

"Por favor, espera allí." Dijo señalando un sillón mullido púrpura y Alec se hundió en él, mientras que el brujo volvió su atención al niño.

Alec lo miraba desde el sofá demasiado cómodo, mientras movía sus manos sobre el niño, con chispas volando por el aire, y de repente se estaba haciendo más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, la fatiga de la caza llegando a el. Luchó contra el, pero el sueño le ganó al final y se durmio.

Una cantidad desconocida de tiempo después, se oyó una voz suave y desconocida, y sintió que alguien lo sacudía suavemente.

"Hey, despierta…"

Al abrir los ojos azules desorientados por un momento, aún somnoliento, y murmuró.

"¿Qué...?" Y entonces vio al brujo sobre él y se levanto sorprendido, abriendo mucho los ojos, ya que todo volvió a él.

Su mano se movio automáticamente a su cinturón de armas, pero el brujo se movío más rápido, agarrandolo con fuerza, pero no lo suficiente como para ser doloroso o parecer amenazante.

"Cálmate." Él dijo, y su voz era firme y suave, haciendo que su cuerpo se relaje sin controlarlo.

Alec se preguntó vagamente si usaba un hechizo sobre él, pero él no se sentía la necesidad de protegerse, no tenia miedo en absoluto.

"No voy a hacerte daño." El hombre continuó, utilizando el mismo tono tranquilizador. "Si quisiera, podría haberlo hecho ya." Y añadió lentamente soltando el brazo del Nephilim, y una vez que vio que no estaba reaccionando violentamente, él sonrió. "Tu sobreestimas tus habilidades de Nephilim de elite".

Alec lo miró por un momento, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón, y luego se cubrió el rostro en sus manos.

"Raziel, soy tan estúpido. Esa es la tercera vez que podría haber muerto hoy ... Izzy me va a matar si se entera."

"¿Es Izzy tu novia?" Preguntó el hombre con verdadera curiosidad.

La cabeza de Alec se disparó y él lo miro con los ojos completamente asustados ante el comentario

"¿QUÉ? ¡NO! Ella es mi pequeña hermana ..." Él negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo, todavía molesto por ser tan descuidado.

Alec no podía verlo, pero el brujo lo miraba con curiosidad, como si lo estudiar, sus ojos de gato brillando divertidos.

"¡Alegrate!" dijo finalmente con su tono juguetón, "nadie consideraría que eres débil si el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn fuera a matarte".

"¿Qué?" El cazador de sombras finalmente levanto la mirada hacia él con la sorpresa evidente en sus rasgos. "Gran Brujo ...? Espera, eres Magnus Bane?"

"En carne y hueso." Magnus ronroneó, luciendo satisfecho de que lo conocía. "¿Y quien eres, hermoso?"

Alec se sonrojó y tartamudeó.

"¿Q-Qu-Qué? Yo ... no soy ... hermoso...", dijo en lugar de una respuesta, y la sonrisa del brujo se amplió al verlo sonrojado, pensando que no sólo era precioso, también adorable.

"Lo que tu digas querido. Así que, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Yo ... Lo siento ... Soy Alec. Alec Lightwood."

Las cejas de Magnus se dispararon con sorpresa.

"¿Un Lightwood? No te ves como uno..."

Alec hizo un puchero.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" Magnus, que parecía menos sorprendido ahora, levantó una ceja hacia él y se dio cuenta. "

Oh ... Por supuesto ...cierto ..." miró hacia otro lado. "Lo siento, eso fue una estupidez decir ..."

"No, no lo es ..." El brujo dijo en voz baja, y luego añadió, cambiando de tema para de aligerar el ambiente. "Sin embargo. Es muy agradable conocerte Alexander, siento lo de antes."

Alec estaba a punto de objetar el uso de su nombre completo, cuando algo le llamó la atención.

"¿Antes de…?" murmuró, pero entonces recordó. "Oh ..." recordando la escena de nuevo, ahora que no había peligro, se sonrojó, y se dio cuenta por primera vez que el brujo que le observaba con curiosos ojos de gato en realidad era realmente precioso.

Tragó con nerviosismo.

 _'_ _Y él estuvo tan cerca...'_ Se acordó de su aliento caliente en su cara cuando...Alec sacudió la cabeza violentamente desechando los pensamientos espontaneos y sonrojándose aún más. _'¡¿Qué demonios estás pensando?!'_ se regañó.

"¿Estás bien?" Magnus preguntó sonando un poco preocupado. "No te ves muy bien ..."

"¡Estoy bien!" respondió apresuradamente y se levanto desde el sofá. "¡Espera! ¿Y el niño? ¿Está bien?"

Magnus sonrió suavemente.

"Él va a estar bien. Gracias a ti."

"Yo no hice nada ..." Alec murmuró "Si no hubieras llegado habría muerto porque estaba descuidado ..." bajó los ojos al suelo sintiendo vergüenza y enojado consigo mismo.

Sintiendo una necesidad que no entendía, y que le hacia desear ver sus ojos de nuevo, Magnus le alzo la barbilla, girandolo suavemente para que Alec lo mirara.

"No me siento mal..." Dijo usando el mismo tono tranquilizador. "Ningún daño de hecho."

El Nephilim lo miró confundido por un momento, preguntándose por qué estaba siendo tan amable con él, pero luego otro pensamiento más urgente le pasó por la cabeza y dio un gran salto, presa del pánico, mientras buscaba alrededor un reloj.

El brujo se vio vagamente decepcionado por la distancia que puso entre ellos de nuevo, aunque Alec no se dio cuenta.

"¿Que hora es?" Le pidió entrando en pánico cuando no pudo encontrar un reloj en la sala de estar. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?"

"¿Eh? Ah ... es un poco despues de las cuatro de la mañana ..."

"¡¿Cuatro?! Raziel, tengo que irme" Él corrió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y se volvió hacia él de nuevo. "Lo siento por las molestias. Gracias." Le dijo a Magnus, que se veía muy, muy sorprendido una vez más.

"¿Seguro que eres un cazador de sombras?" preguntó finalmente medio en broma, medio en serio.

"¿Qué?"

Magnus se rió entre dientes.

"No importa." Se acercó más y la respiración de Alec quedo atrapada en su garganta.

Entonces Magnus llegó detrás de él, le abrió la puerta y dio un paso atrás, guiñando un ojo.

"¿Llámame?" Alec se sonrojó y tartamudeó sin saber qué decir, Magnus se rió entre dientes, encontrándolo adorable y dijo, para calmarlo "Si quieres saber del progreso del niño quiero decir..."

"Oh por supuesto…"

El brujo estaba contento de ver que el Nephilim parecía un poco decepcionado, y cuando Alec asintió y se volvió para irse, le puso una mano en el hombro impidiéndole irse y se inclinó más cerca, susurrando en su oído, terminando su frase anterior "... o si quieres salir en algún momento ". Sintió el temblor del cazador de sombras, y sonrió, dejándole ir y que se alejara.

Alec se quedó allí por un momento ruborizado viendo al brujo, preguntándose si debía decir algo. Finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Sólo asintió levemente, y corrió escaleras abajo, en dirección a casa.

* * *

 **{* NOTA: Eso, y también que se hipnotizo por los ojos y la voz de Alec...}**


	2. Capitulo 2 La llamada

CAPITULO 2: LA LLAMADA

Cuatro días pasaron después del encuentro de Magnus con el cazador de sombras y no había oído hablar de él desde entonces.

El niño se había recuperado y Magnus le había enviado de vuelta a sus tutores después de saber toda la información que necesitaba, atar clavos sueltos y poner a disposición judicial al que lo habia hecho.

Él ya no estaba preocupado por el joven brujo. Mientras se paseaba arriba y abajo en su sala de estar, Presidente Miau estaba a su alrededor maullando y el estaba preocupado por si mismo.

 _"¿Por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi mente?"_ Pensó, con la imagen de los ojos de zafiro del Nephilim pegada en la cabeza. _"Era tan hermoso ... pero he visto gente bella antes ... ¿Qué hay de especial en un joven cazador de sombras? '_

Él se hizo la pregunta a sí mismo, a pesar de que conocía la respuesta. "Alec ..." _'Alexander ... incluso su nombre es hermoso ... "_ interrumpió sus propios pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza para volver al inicio. _" Nunca he conocido a un cazador de sombras así ... No me vio por debajo de el ni siquiera un segundo, e incluso se disculpó y me dio las gracias... eso es algo inaudito, para un Nephilim…estaba amenazando su vida, pero hizo caso omiso de eso y corrió a ayudar cuando vio que alguien lo necesitaba. "_ se detuvo y suspiró pesadamente pasando sus dedos a través de su reluciente cabello azabache, revolviendolo.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Murmuró colapsando en el sillón donde Alec se quedó dormido el otro día. Presidente saltó sobre su regazo, ronroneando, mientras el brujo le acariciaba detrás de las orejas. "Por favor, dime que no voy a caer por un cazador de sombras ..."dijo a la nada, temiendo que ya era demasiado tarde.

Desde que lo conoció, casi no había un momento en que no pensara en él. Era un misterio, uno hermoso, y Magnus era atraído hacia él como una polilla a la luz. _"¿Cuál es el punto?"_ Él pensó suspirando abatido. _"No importa lo especial que es, él no va a llamar ... El- '_ Un timbre rompió sus pensamientos y salto, mirando el teléfono, sin creerlo.

 _"No es él, no seas estúpido ..."_ se regañó, levantándose para responder a la llamada. Sin embargo, una vez que se puso de pie, casi corriendo, temiendo que realmente era él y que colgaría si no se apresuraba.

"Has llamado al Magnífico Bane, Gran Brujo de-" abruptamente levantó el auricular cortando el contestador automático.

"¿Hola?" Silencio. "¿Hola? ¿Quién está ahí?" Magnus repitió.

"Hola..." llegó una respuesta vacilante de una voz que el brujo reconoció sorprendido.

 _'_ _No puede ser ... '_ pensó.

"Uhm ... Es ... Alec Lightwood. Soy el cazador de sombras del otro día ... yo ... yo no sé si me recuerdas ..."

 _"¿En serio? '_ Pensó Magnus, tratando de no reírse, _" Niño tonto, si supieras... "_ , sonrió. "Hola Alexander, por supuesto, que me acuerdo de ti ... ¿A que se debe el placer de tu llamada?"

"Yo ... uhm ..", fue la respuesta nerviosa y la sonrisa de Magnus se acentuo. Casi podía verlo sonrojarse.

"¿Sí?"

"Lo siento, ¿Estabas ocupado?" Alec dijo, pareciendo recordarlo.

"No, no lo estaba" Magnus dijo simplemente, esperando a que continuara.

"Oh ... yo ... Ya veo ... Bueno ..." Alec parecía muy nervioso "Uhm ... así ... así que ¿Cómo esta niño? ¿Todavia se esta recuperando?"

Magnus se rió entre dientes. "Hace dos días. He estado esperando para llamaras, llegas tarde...", dijo haciendo su tono lúdico para que el Nephilim no se sintiera amenazado.

"Oh ... lo siento, yo ..." Alec se disculpo de nuevo. La verdad era que había tenido la intención de llamar antes.

El día siguiente, pero estaba demasiado nervioso y no era capaz de hacerlo. No es que alguna vez fuera a decírselo al brujo. "Muchas cosas... ¿Que ocurrió?" Dijo, su excusa se convirtio en una pregunta. _'Ángel, soy muy malo en la mentira ... "_ El Nephilim pensó cuando escuchó reír a Magnus en el otro extremo.

"¿Me estas preguntando?" El brujo dijo y Alec se sonrojó avergonzado, contento de que no podía ser visto.

"Creo que debería colgar ..." dijo Alec con nerviosismo.

"¿Estas ocupado?" Magnus preguntó, su voz suave.

"No ... Pero hay que hacerlo ... ¿verdad? ... Quiero decir que debes tener mucho que hacer ... ... Siendo el Gran Brujo ... y todo eso."

Magnus se echó a reír, amando el hecho de que no había un rastro de desprecio en la voz del cazador de sombras cuando él dijo eso. Realmente parecía creer que el ser un Gran Brujo debia ser un trabajo importante y ocupado.

"Un poco ... Pero no me importa hablar contigo. Ellos pueden esperar." Un silencio sorprendido hizo 'eco' del otro lado y Magnus continuó, con el deseo de romperlo. "¿Por qué no vienes algún día? Para hablar?"

"Estamos hablando ahora ..."

"Está bien, entonces, si tu no quieres ..." Magnus se apagó esperando que el cebo no funcionara contra él.

"¿Cuando?" Llegó la respuesta del cazador de sombras, y el brujo respiró un suspiro inaudible de alivio y sonrió.

"Cada vez que desees querido ..."

"Está bien ..." El nephilim respondió sonando nervioso de nuevo.

"O en realidad ..." Magnus comenzó a decir, sin saber que estaba haciendo que Alec frunciera el ceño pensando en que el brujo cambió de opinión. "... ¿Por qué no el viernes? Si espero a que tomes la iniciativa de nuevo, puede que **en realidad** envejezca..." escuchó a un molesto y avergonzado Nephilim quejarse y se rió entre dientes. "Entonces, ¿qué dices, hermoso?"

"¡No soy-!" Alec empezó a decir, luego suspiró profundamente. "No importa ... De acuerdo…el viernes. Voy a estar allí."

Magnus volvió a sonreír. "Es una cita entonces." El dijo y colgó antes de que Alec pudiera añadir nada más.


	3. Capitulo 3 Otra llamada

Capitulo 3 Otra ventaja.

Él caminaba de vuelta al instituto después de una cacería. Sus hermanos menores habían ido a Taki a conseguir algo de comer, pero el no tenia hambre ni el estado de ánimo para unirse a ellos y desestimó su oferta.

Todo lo que quería hacer era tomar un paseo por la noche de invierno para pensar y aclarar su cabeza. Distraídamente entró en un callejón oscuro en Brooklyn y de pronto se vio afectado por una gran fuerza y se encontró empujado contra una pared de ladrillo.

Se quedó sin aliento sorprendido y levantó la cabeza para ver qué le había golpeado, maldiciéndose por estar tan descuidado.

Sus ojos de zafiro se encontraron con un par de las esmeraldas, con motas de oro dispersas alrededor del iris, que estaban cortados como los de un gato.

 _'Brujo.'_ Pensó, dando cuenta al instante, de que en la posición en la que se encontraban si el hombre decidió matarlo estaba perdido.

El Nephilim tragó, los latidos de su corazón acelerandose ya que el hombre hablaba, más bien, ronroneaba, el aliento salia en bocanadas blancas a causa del frío, por lo que Alec fue repentinamente consciente de la muy pequeña distancia entre ellos.

"Bueno, bueno ... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Qué hace un joven y hermoso cazador de sombras en este lugar peligroso, en medio de la noche?"

Su voz era sedosa y recubierta con miel, pero Alec apenas registró la mayor parte de sus palabras, quedando atrapado en una. _"¿Hermoso?"_ Él preguntó con incredulidad, olvidando por un momento que se suponia que estaba en peligro de muerte.

El hombre se quedó mirándolo, sorprendido por un momento, sus ojos de gato anchos, y luego dio un paso atrás y se echó a reír.

"¡Hemos hablado de esto!" Alec dijo enrojecido a su novio que todavía se estaba riendo histéricamente.

Una vez que Magnus recuperó la compostura, dijo. "Sí, sí ... Aquí vengo, un misterioso brujo que te empuja contra una pared, probablemente amenazando tu vida, y todo lo que tienes que decir es que..."

Comenzó a reír de nuevo, y Alec resopló, sonrojándose más profundo. "¡Yo _sabía_ que esto era una mala idea!"

Magnus dejó de reír de nuevo y lo miró con sus ojos verdes brillantes y luego lo empujo a la pared otra vez, se cernió sobre él, hablando tan cerca que sus labios rozaron los del Nephilim.

"No sé querido, un poco como esto." Alec tragó de nuevo, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, y luego se estaban besando, duro y sucio con Magnus atrapándolo contra la pared, y Alec agarrándolo del pelo brillante y tirando de él aún más cerca.

Cuando tuvieron que respirar, se separo de mala gana, descansando su frente contra la otra. "¿Cambiaste de opinión?" Magnus susurró.

"Mmm ... ¿Quién sabe ..." Alec respondió simplemente tirando de él de nuevo a él para otro beso.

Magnus impaciente, murmuro, entre besos "Vamos a ir a casa ..."

Alec se apartó de él y asintió sin aliento, luego se besaron por última vez antes de agarrarse las manos y regresar.


End file.
